


emmm我真的不知道该叫啥名儿

by AmandaSun320



Category: Spider-Man - Fandom, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaSun320/pseuds/AmandaSun320





	emmm我真的不知道该叫啥名儿

“我说，你就不能消停一会？”年轻的蜘蛛一边挥拳一边调侃紫色衣服的蒙面人。  
“……”一如既往的沉默，徘徊者执行任务的时候不喜欢说话，他挥拳瞄准滔滔不绝的蜘蛛，动作太快，要不是有蜘蛛感应，彼得还真的有可能次次中招。  
“我说，”他突然握住了砸过来的拳头，“你为什么要跟着金并？金并恨我我能理解，你为什么跟我过不去。”  
“闭嘴……”低沉性感的声音让穿紧身衣的蜘蛛身子一震。  
“乖乖受死。”徘徊者猛地侧身，没被束缚住的手一记手刀，彼得•帕克猝不及防，眼前一黑就昏迷了过去。  
面具下，艾伦的一边嘴角微微上扬。  
醒来的时候，彼得•帕克只觉得脖子疼得厉害，戴钢铁手套砸人算是作弊吧？他呲牙咧嘴地摸了摸脖子，惊异地发现自己的紧身衣和蛛丝发射器不见了。  
惊慌失措地摸了摸他的脸，面具也早已被摘去。年轻的蜘蛛坐起来，环顾四周，发现自己躺在一间光线黯淡的房子里，身下是一张红色的长沙发。  
“醒了？”昏暗的灯光照射不到的阴仄角落里传来徘徊者的声音，他端着一杯酒，仰起头灌了一口才走到彼得可以看清的地方。他早已换下了自己的一身行头，只是左手上还戴着他的钢铁手套。  
“是你！”彼得认出和自己有几面之缘的艾伦，艾伦冲他笑了笑，没说话。  
“你怎么不把我交给金并？”彼得虽然搞不清现在的情况，但是还是努力想跟上节奏，“我听说他下了大力气要我的命。”  
“他？”艾伦终于开口道，“他想要你的命，我又不想，况且，我只是一个雇佣杀手，听不听他的我可无所谓！”  
“你到底想怎样？”彼得瞄了瞄四周，哪都没有发现自己的蜘蛛服。  
艾伦没立刻开腔，只是走到他身边，又灌了一口酒，坐在沙发上，把手中的杯子放在茶几上，扭过头，凑近被自己逼在沙发角的金发蜘蛛，伸出戴着手套的手拍了一下年轻人赤裸的肩膀。  
“你说呢？”  
带着微微的酒气，低沉的嗓音在彼得的脑海里划过，他一脸震惊地抬眼看他。  
“不可能！”他语气肯定，这绝对不可能！“你难道没把我当作仇敌吗？”  
“谁说仇敌就不可以上床了？”艾伦笑起来的时候还是很能蛊惑人心的。他冰凉的手套在金发青年的胸前划过，直接落在他的隐秘部位。  
隔着身上唯一一层布料，微凉的质感给了他一种难以言喻的刺激，不受控制地有抬头的趋势。  
“啧，这就不行了？”艾伦轻笑了两声。  
“放开我！”被人揭开秘密的金发蜘蛛脸微微发烫。  
艾伦卸下了手套，直接握住了因为情绪激动而微微颤抖的彼得光滑的肉体。这家伙穿紧身衣大概就是为了秀自己的一身肌肉吧？他的肌肉线条纤长而优美，该突出的突出，该凹陷的凹陷，背肌微微隆起，衬得脊梁骨处的凹陷分外迷人。  
因为他肆意妄为的爱抚，彼得难以置信地发现自己居然被挑起了情欲，这不是好兆头，他不喜欢这种失控的状态。  
“住手……”他咬着牙哼出这个词，硬生生把呻吟咽了回去。  
“想叫就叫吧，反正也就只有我们。”艾伦压根不理睬他，“放心，我不会告诉别人的。”  
他专心致志地抚摸彼得的身体，每一下触碰都是无与伦比的享受。彼得的腹肌漂亮得像是健身房宣传广告上的画，饱满的胸肌上，因为紧张而坚挺的两粒乳头摸上去质感很好。  
金发青年想反抗，却被艾伦强壮有力的胳膊钳制得死死的。他的肌肉线条优美，但却比不上艾伦的肌肉有力，无谓的挣扎与其说是反抗，不如说像是在撩拨。他缩在沙发角上，徘徊者的手在他身上恣意游走。  
尽管理智在尖叫“停下来”，他也不得不承认，艾伦的技术很好，他的欲望被彻底挑逗了起来。这种肉体和理智背道而驰的挣扎与痛苦让他的眼前蒙上了一层水雾。艾伦加快了前戏的节奏。  
他覆上彼得的嘴唇，吮吸着青年的味道，然后从他的脸颊啄过，一连串的吻之后来到他的耳旁。  
“不用克制，就这一次，享受就好。”他向他耳孔轻轻送气，顺势舔了一下他的耳垂。彼得的金发蹭在了他的嘴唇和脸颊上，有一丝痒。  
欲火被彻底点燃的年轻蜘蛛有一点不知所措，虽然以往也有过经历，但是和与自己针锋相对很久的对手做爱这种事，他还是第一次。他拿不定主意到底是不是该放手去尝试，因此也不知道到底该不该享受这个过程。  
徘徊者替他做了决定。他的手隔着内裤抚摸着蜘蛛的阴部已经够久了，便从内裤的上边缘钻了进去，恶意地捏住了蜘蛛的阴茎。  
“噗！到手了。”他啃咬了一下蜘蛛性感的斜方肌，彼得动作明显地抖了抖。他平时话多到所有人都想堵住他的嘴，唯有在床上时，尤其是在下面时，安静得像是没经历过情事一样。  
徘徊者刻意地引导着他。他帮他脱下了身上仅存的一件衣物，随意地扔在茶几脚下，然后把注意力放蜘蛛漂亮的臀部上。长期坚持锻炼的蜘蛛拥有形状、大小堪称完美的臀部。线条流畅，肌肉结实，因为紧张而紧绷，看起来更加翘挺。艾伦揉捏着他的臀肉，让他尽可能放松下来。白皙的肉体因为揉弄变得红润起来，泛着色情的光泽，臀部出现了艾伦用力后的指印。艾伦笑了笑，右手取过放在茶几上的手机，冲着彼得的臀部拍了张照片，然后把屏幕转向他：“看，你真漂亮。”  
从心底伸出深处燃起的羞耻感伴随着罪恶感刺激着金发青年的每一根神经，这种刺激没起到他仅存的理智希望达到的目的，只让他越来越硬，他很不想承认，但是他的身体明明白白地告诉自己，他想要，他很想要。  
艾伦从他紧紧咬着下唇的动作中看出了他的挣扎和犹豫，也不多说，直接从茶几下取出一瓶润滑剂，倒在手上涂匀，然后来到了蜘蛛的隐秘洞穴，动作小心地给他扩张。  
舒服。  
彼得•帕克因为自己出现了这个想法惊异地松开了齿关，紧接着，破碎的呻吟就从嗓子中飘了出来。他想闭上嘴已经来不及了，艾伦早已经听得一清二楚，手上的节奏明显加快了许多。摸着差不多的时候，他把金发蜘蛛翻了个身，帮他摆好姿势，把他臀部撑高，又把他柔软的腰向下按了按，狠狠地摸了一把彼得光滑可爱的屁股，然后两只手掐在他腰侧，很顺利地进入了彼得。  
不知道是因为放弃了抵抗，还是因为从内心深处欢迎着他，彼得没有任何挣扎的迹象，火热的肠肉亲密地贴在艾伦尺寸可观的阴茎上。艾伦尝试慢慢全根没入，身下脸埋在沙发坐垫上的蜘蛛发出了异物入侵的闷哼声。  
虽然执行任务时动作非常敏捷，但在床上，艾伦不是一个着急的人，他一点一点慢慢进入，让彼得有时间去适应他，所以彼得没有感受到过多的疼痛，只感觉到自己被撑满了。整根阴茎都进入蜘蛛的身体之后，艾伦观察了一下彼得的状态，然后轻轻地向外抽了一点，再轻轻地送进去。小幅度的动作不会弄疼丧失理智的蜘蛛。  
因为润滑液的缘故，两人动作之间产生了一些暧昧的声音，彼得的脸埋在沙发里，这种安静的环境下有一点点声音都会觉得尴尬无比。徘徊者开始了缓慢的动作，因为前期的准备，金发蜘蛛没有疼痛感，只是觉得自己的身体越来越热，好像全身的血都涌进了头部。  
“唔……”他小声哼哼了起来。  
艾伦抚弄着他形状漂亮的肩胛骨，一边享受一边感叹真是完美漂亮的身体。蜘蛛的身上渗出了一点汗液，微弱的光线下，折射出星星点点的光芒。艾伦用自己的腹部紧紧地贴在了彼得的背上，咬噬他富有弹性的肉体，双手绕到他前面，揉捏掐弄他挺立的乳头，身下的动作加快了节奏。  
“啊……哈……”断断续续的低语着，蜘蛛最后的理智在快感的不断来袭下溃不成军，他配合着徘徊者的节奏，轻轻扭动着自己的身体。艾伦不可能这么快就让他释放，他一边顶弄彼得的点，一边抓住他凌乱的金发，强迫他从沙发垫中抬起头来，另一只手伸进了彼得微张的嘴中，挑逗着他柔软的舌头。失神的彼得被嘴里和身下充盈的感受刺激到立刻就想释放，徘徊者不知道从哪摸出了蜘蛛的面具，动作迅速地缠绕在彼得阴茎根部，弹力强劲的面具被撕扯成不像话的模样，紧紧禁锢着蜘蛛的欲望。  
“放……开我！”蜘蛛咬牙切齿，快感被束缚的感受让他恨不得立刻把徘徊者按在地上掐死。  
“等会吧，宝贝。”徘徊者冷不丁抽了一下蜘蛛的臀肉，猛然夹紧的动作让他差点没忍住泄了出来。看来差不多了，他的动作越来越快，刚刚两个人的动作在此刻的狂风暴雨面前只能算是牛毛细雨的调情。艾伦近乎狂暴的动作让彼得还没来得及从上一次撞击中缓过神来就沉溺在下一次的进攻中。  
因为前端被束缚，彼得沉醉在满脑子的快感中之余很吃惊地发现，自己后庭微微痉挛，身体内部仿佛着火一般，一种从未感受过的奇异快感从身下蔓延至大脑，他彻底失控地尖叫了出来。  
艾伦被他折磨得也够呛，伸手解开了他的面具，手掌紧紧握住蜘蛛的阴茎，微微抚弄，和蜘蛛同时射了出来。他满意地低声叹息。  
蜘蛛射得到处都是，沙发上，面具上，他们两人身上，滴滴答答的粘稠液体顺着他优美的大腿流淌下来，他的腰彻底泄劲，软塌塌地凹陷下去，靠着徘徊者还插在他体内才能弓起身体。  
徘徊者抽出自己的阴茎，换了一支安全套，然后把抽着气的金发蜘蛛翻了个面，微红的身体让蜘蛛看起来更加诱人。他抬起了蜘蛛修长的腿，角度精准地搭在自己的肩上，又一次进入了他。  
折腾了一晚上，蜘蛛已经射不出任何东西，阴茎软塌塌地贴在他平坦的小腹上，艾伦其实比他好不到哪去，只是比他意识清醒一些，他动作轻柔地用拇指揩去彼得脸上不知道是谁的液体，年轻人的发梢除了挂着汗珠，还混杂着两个人的体液。半合着眼睛，他被艾伦抱进浴室，任由他清理自己，浴室氤氲着的热气让他的意识越来越模糊，最后终于昏睡了过去。  
不知道睡了多久，彼得•帕克醒来的时候，艾伦的手还搭在他的腰间，看起来两个人是搂抱在一起睡觉的。他想从还没有醒的艾伦身旁逃开，艾伦眼珠动了动，手臂紧紧地向怀里收了收，嘴里飘出“别……”的声音。彼得咬牙从他怀中挣脱，敏捷地从床边捡起艾伦随意丢弃的蜘蛛服，胡乱套在身上，调了调蛛丝发射器，然后动作迟缓地蹲在窗台上，全身上下没有一处不酸痛，他转头狠狠地瞪了怀中空空如也的徘徊者一眼，然后非常努力地抓住自己的蛛丝，从未如此艰难地荡离这个地方。  
蜘蛛的身影从窗口消失的一刻，徘徊者的眼睛睁开，有些愣神地盯着空白的窗口，怀中残存的热度提醒着他这不是一场梦，他有些遗憾，这种空落落的感觉不好受。金发蜘蛛肌肤的顺滑质感还在他指尖停留，屋子里到处都是两个人欢爱的痕迹，年轻人和他的气息占据了大部分的空间，他不无失落地攥起了自己的拳头，真是希望蜘蛛可以留在这儿，不用再离开。  
下次吧，下次他要把他留在自己身边。


End file.
